


Darn you, Anna

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kristoff has a hard time keeping himself from blushing
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 24





	Darn you, Anna

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspired by lordkristoffbjorgman on tumblr about Kristoff and blushing

He tried to keep his blushing in check. Somehow it was harder than he expected. He’d always pay close attention to Anna whenever she’d talk during important meetings. The way her eyes would light up or how she’d gesture with her hands when expressing to get her points across. He’d study the way her lips moved and he’s become so flustered. 

But then she started to notice and she’d grinned mischievously. She’d start to sit down beside him during meetings where she wasn’t speaking and whisper things in his ears. She’d say things like, “I wish I could kiss you right now” and he would, without a doubt, turn bright red. Part of him wanted to scold her for whispering to him but these meetings as they were usually important and interruptions of any kind were not welcome. 

Oh, how he wanted to kiss her right then too. Just take her into his lap, wrap his arms around her waist, and kiss her breathless.

Oh god, he thought as he could feel his face become red. He eyes her and sees her smiling. 

Darn you, Anna. He thinks, giving her a foot a nudge. 

But during one meeting, Anna’s whisper became more explicit in nature. Now Kristoff’s face was on fire and he was groaning inwardly. Why was she torturing him like this? He nudged her shoulder, trying to get some kind of revenge on her for making him so uncomfortable. Anna, however, just smiled sweetly at him. 

“I want your mouth on me, Kristoff,” She says huskily and Kristoff couldn’t help letting out a soft whine. Anna was going to be the death of him. 

Once the meeting was over, finally, Kristoff decided he’d stuffer enough and pulls Anna out of the room with him.

She’s giggling and asking a question he doesn’t hear. He needs to get this woman somewhere private aspa.

They walk fast together down one of the many hallways of the castle, heading straight for their bedroom and once they’re inside - alone - he guides Anna to the bed where he tackles her into the mattress. 

“You.” He says with a kiss to her lips. “Are.” A kiss to her neck. “A naughty.” A kiss to her collarbone. “Queen.”

Anna’s breathless already, telling him to keep going. 

His kisses move downward on her skin, tugging her dress from her shoulders and moving it exposing her chest. He removes the dress altogether with her help and her gorgeous body is revealed to him. His hands are everywhere and Anna's soft mews telling him she's enjoying it as much as he is.

"What was it that you said you wanted, Anna?" He asks.

"Kristoff, please.. I want.. " Anna gazes at him as he shifts himself down between her legs.

He gives her thighs soft kisses, awaiting her to continue. "Your mouth.. " She sighs.

“With pleasure." He grins.

The following day they're sitting together at breakfast, Anna's squeezing at his thighs as she talks with her sister. The aggressive blush returns to his face noticing the look Elsa throws his way.

"Did you two sleep well?" Elsa asks them. 

“Yes, it was a very pleasurable sleep wouldn't you say, Kristoff?" Anna turns to him, grinning widely. 

Kristoff chokes on his orange juice, his eyes watering. "Uh-huh," He manages to cough out.

Elsa wears a bemused expression, not pressing any further as she turns to talk with Honey. 

Kristoff lets out a breath he was holding and eyes Anna. She takes his hands with her own.

“I can’t help it, Kristoff. You’re so cute when you blush.” She explains in a whisper.

“I’ll show you whose cuter later,” Kristoff whispers back, and for once during all the moments she had made him blush, her face becomes red at his words.


End file.
